


Last Call

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Last Call

The Last Call  
Burningchaos  
SGA  
McKay/Sheppard  
Teen  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am making no money with this.  
For [](http://sgflutegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgflutegirl**](http://sgflutegirl.livejournal.com/)  
Ah, this turned out a bit more angsty than I intended.  
Beta'ed by [](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/profile)[**seekergeek**](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/), thank you =)  


Rodney loved John. He knew that the way he knew how to calculate, well, anything. He knew that love was so deeply rooted in him it was practically subconscious. It burned though him like acid whenever he saw John with anyone else. The casual hip against a wall, the tilt of his head combined with the languorous come-hither smile, John had mastered seduction without looking like he was trying.

He’d always wondered what he would do if John really turned those skills on him. In a way it scared him because he knew, just as he knew he loved John, that he would lose himself. Not in major, noticeable, he needed an intervention way, but little ways. The small amount of self-esteem he had would be eroded to nothing, because every flirtation not directed his way…well, he knew it would hurt more if he was with John. Whereas now it was just a small withered dream.

John bothered him in many ways because until they’d met he’d never had that eager to please, pat me on the head, puppy attitude. He still had his own agendas and things he wanted to prove, but not letting John down was now the highest on the list. He’d already done that once and the silence and general disregard had eaten away at him.

Fear was his unwelcome companion this morning because John was giving him that attention he’d always craved. Yes, they flirted daily, but not the serious, I want to fuck you till you scream kind. Which was exactly what he was getting now.

They were sitting side by side, John’s unwavering gaze focused on him. His eyes were dark and dangerous while his mouth did the sexy half smile thing that made Rodney want to crawl into his lap and lick his way across those lips. John seemed to be offering him everything he’d ever wanted. Rodney knew why he shouldn’t take it. He knew all the reasons; he had made enough lists over the years but those Pros and Cons were all melting away as John discreetly laid a hand on his thigh.

John leaned in close, his breath hot while his whispered, “Come on, Rodney, you always knew it would come to this. Us. You know you want it.” His voice was low and husky, exactly the way Rodney imagined it would sound after John finished fucking someone.

He didn’t want to give in. He was going to refuse when John moved even closer and, oh god couldn’t the entire lunch room see what he was doing, nipped his earlobe and in an almost begging tone said, "Please".

Rodney reached down and covered John’s hand with his own and squeezed it tightly before making either the most brilliant decision of his life, or the one that, in the end, would destroy him.


End file.
